Stay away, I love you
by Tala95
Summary: As the oldest child in her family, Katie is responsible for keeping her younger sister safe. What if she couldn't and now her sister resents her for it? Rated T plus to be on the safe side. Mikey X OC, Donnie X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

"I don't believe this," I said, in a disbelieving tone, "You can't be serious." I stared my mum directly in the eye. I was almost the same height she was, only a few inches shorter. Unlike my mum's long blonde hair, I had gained my dad's light brown colouring. I had kept my hair short, barely past my shoulders to keep my hair out from my face. The only genetic features I had gotten from my mum were her light blue eyes. On my face was a pair of glasses with blue frames; not that much darker than my eye colour. I wore a dark grey, long- sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. My feet were bare, as per mum's rule of the house. Mum had only just told me that she was going to go back to my dad. I had been shocked about it. Dad was never really a man that was a family man. All my life, ever since I could remember, everything was dad's way. If you didn't do what he wanted, then he would do almost anything to force you to learn the rule. Mum had split up with him when I was fourteen and now, only two years later, she was going back to him.

"I am serious. He has changed since we last saw him. Can't you give him another chance?" mum asked. I snorted.

"Another chance?" I scoffed, "Mum, I gave him a thousand chances ever since I can remember; why should I give him another?"

"He is your father; he deserves to be back in our lives."

"He **_deserves _**nothing. Have you forgotten what he has done to us? What he has done to Lauren or... or to Janice?"

"It's all in the past. He is different now."

"Mum, if he comes back I am leaving."

"That's not fair-"

"No, you know what's not fair..." I pushed up my sleeves, showing healed cigarette burns on both my arms, "That he did this to me and you **_never _**did anything to stop this. You knew and you did nothing." I furiously pushed my sleeves back down, tears springing to my eyes. "If he wants to come back after everything he did, don't expect me to be here," I continued. Before mum could say another word, I stormed away.

"Katie," mum called out, following behind me towards my room. I went in and shut the door in her face. "Katie, please come out," mum begged from the other side of the door. I pushed my desk chair up against the door, stopping anyone from being able to enter. I crossed the room to the window and opened it up. Lifting my leg out first, I climbed out the window. I scaled down the water drain at the side of the building, right next to my window; like I had done so many times before. Jumping the last metre, I landed safely on the ground and walked away; not sure if I wanted to go back home afterwards. I decided to spend some time at the ice skating rink. I made my way there and went in; knowing that I would have some peace and quiet for the time being. I entered the facility and placed on some ice skates. I stepped out onto the ice and started to skate. Slowly at first and then quicker. I spun in circles forwards and then backwards. I spun faster, my circles getting smaller until I was spinning on the spot. I kicked a leg out and moved backwards in a bigger circular motion. I stopped when I heard clapping coming from behind the barrier. I turned and looked. It was a boy, around my age. He had black hair and brown eyes. He wore a short sleeved grey shirt with a leather short sleeved jacket over top. He wore a pair of grey sports pants and a pair of sneakers. A black and white bandana was wrapped around his head.

"Nice moves, dainty toes," he said.

"Excuse me?" I asked, "What is that supposed to mean exactly?"

"Nothing, don't get so worked up." I scoffed.

"I am not getting worked up." I skated over to him, stopping just before hitting the barrier. "Who are you anyway?" I asked.

"I'm Casey Jones, who are you?"

"Katie... Katie Holmes."

"Well, Katie, where did you learn to skate like that?"

"From my gran. She was once a skating champion before she became too old to compete."

"Wait, haven't I seen you before?"

"I don't know have you?"

"Yeah, I have. You are that girl that spends all day in the library when you aren't in class." I smirked.

"That's me," I said.

"Why do you spend so much time there? Are you constantly studying?" I shook my head.

"No," I said, "I just love to read." Casey leaned against the barrier.

"Is there anything else that you do do outside of school?"

"I don't do much outside of school. I stay home to take care of my sister and whenever I get the chance, visit my other sister."

"Where does your second sister live?"

"She is at the hospital; in a coma."

"I'm sorry dainty toes, what happened?"

"I don't really want to talk about it. Maybe one day I'll tell you." I got off the ice and sat down on a bench. I took off my skates all the while not looking at Casey. "I have to go. Maybe I'll see you in school."

"Maybe." I stood up and walked towards the front doors. I got outside and from the corner of my eye, saw someone standing at the edge of the building. By the time I had turned to look they had gone. I frowned, shrugged then continued on my way home. Along the way, I thought about my youngest sister still living in the house. What was I supposed to do with her? There was no way I was going to leave her alone with mum and the man I once called dad. I got to the water drain I had climbed down from before and scaled back up it, entering the window I had left open. The chair was still propped up against the door. With a half smile I placed it back, ready to face mum. I opened the door and walked out. The first thing I noticed was voices coming from the dining room. I heard mum's higher pitched voice then a deeper male voice. I froze in place when I heard Lauren laughing. Taking careful steps, I went around the wall towards the dining room. Time seemed to move slowly as my family moved into view. Lauren was standing up next to mum, who was sitting down staring at the man at the end of the table. He had brown hair and green eyes. The man wore a suit with a white under shirt and a plain grey tie. He stopped talking when I entered the doorway. He mum and Lauren all looked at me.

"Honey," mum said, "Dad's home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

I stared at mum for a few moments before speaking.

"Why didn't you tell me he was coming home today?" I asked.

"Katie, let's go talk in private," mum replied. She stood up and walked over to me. She grabbed my arm and led me away from the dining room. Mum took me to the kitchen and stood in front of me, her arms crossed and an angry look on her face. "What is wrong with you?" she asked, in a hushed angered voice, "Just give him another chance." I laughed out loud.

"Oh sure," I replied sarcastically, "Let's just give him another chance. It's not like he went behind your back to abuse us at all. Let's let him back into our lives to hurt us again."

"Katie," mum growled, "That's enough. Go to your room and when you are ready to behave then you can come out."

"I can't believe you're taking his side again. You have never stood up for us; your daughters," I walked to the kitchen door and spoke over my shoulder; in a low voice, "I shouldn't have expected anything from you though." I left the kitchen and headed back to my room, shutting the door quietly behind me. I knew I had to stay even if it was for a little while. I had to keep Lauren safe. She was the only one out my sisters and myself that hadn't been abused; mainly due to the fact that I had always told her to hide whenever dad was drunk or in a bad mood. He could never find her and would take it out on either me or Janice. Out of the three of us, I don't know who was the luckiest. I survived and am still able to tell people what had happened during the time that dad stayed here, Lauren was never abused and Janice was put into a coma never able to see dad again. I moved my desk chair to the window and sat down, staring out the window. I watched as cars passed by on the street and the few people wandering around in the alleyway just below. I wasn't going to leave again for the remainder of the day. Footsteps sounded from outside my bedroom door and I quickly stood up. I turned my back to the window and faced the door. The knob turned and the door slowly opened. Dad stood in the doorway.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him.

"I want to make amends," he replied.

"Yeah sure, okay."

"I want us to become closer as father and daughter. I can't do that unless you let me back into your life."

"Here's the deal **_dad_**, I am not staying here for you. I am staying here for the benefit of Lauren. I will not be the nice girl I once was; that privilege is gone." Dad shut the door behind him and crossed the room; stopping directly in front of me.

"Don't talk back to me girl. I am your father and as such deserve the respect I want."

"You'll get nothing from me. I will never give you the satisfaction of ever making me obey you again." Dad grabbed hold of my arms and shook me slightly. "Get your hands off me or I start screaming," I threatened.

"You were always too smart for your own good. I would watch that tongue of yours before it gets you into trouble."

"I would watch who you threaten before it gets you back behind bars." Dad let go of me and clenched his fists.

"I am a free man now. Do you want me to visit you during the night or should I go after your sister?"

"You leave her out of this you sonovabitch."

"Play nice Katie or it'll be her next."

"I'll tell mum about this."

"She won't believe you; I heard that conversation you two had. She is fed up with how you're treating her."

"As opposed to how you treat us?"

"I was released on good behaviour; the police won't believe you. I am a changed man who has found god. I am now the perfect Christian man." I kept my mouth shut, not knowing what to say next. "Good girl. Maybe I won't need to make night time visits."

"If you so much as touch her I'll-"

"You'll what?" dad asked, cutting me off, "Kill me? Make me suffer? There is nothing you can do to me."

"We'll see." Dad gave a grin.

"Good luck." Without another word, dad left my room; shutting the door with normal force. I clenched my fists and felt like going out after him; however if I did anything to him I would be sent away, leaving Lauren to fend for herself. I was going to have to try and be nice until dad's true motives were revealed. I took a deep breath and exhaled. I forced myself to calm down even though anger was raging through my body. Once I was calm enough, I left my room to join the others down stairs for tea. Mum had only just gone into the kitchen to finish making tea, with Lauren helping her; which I was glad for. I sat down at the table, as far away from dad as I could. He looked at me with hatred in his eyes. I stared back with the same hatred. Mum walked in carrying dishes of food and almost at once, dad's face was back to his casual look. I wasn't quick enough.

"Katie," mum snapped, "Don't pull that face; it's not becoming of a young woman." I straightened my face, not saying anything or taking my eyes off of dad. Mum and Lauren placed the dishes of food on the kitchen table, before sitting down next to dad. I felt like I was the odd man out, the black sheep of the family; and it didn't help when I was always criticized and made to feel like I was lower than dirt. I leaned forward to grab a slice of meat when dad spoke.

"We need to say grace first." He said the sentence in a voice that would seem warm and friendly to others; but I could hear distaste and loathing underneath it all. I moved my hand back and we all pressed our hands together, linking our fingers between each other. Mum and Lauren bowed their heads and after a while, dad did too. I bowed my head slightly and dad prayed.

"Bless us oh lord, and these thy gifts, which we are about to receive, from thy bounty, through Christ, our lord. Amen."

"Amen," mum and Lauren said in unison.

"Amen," I said after a few moments. And just like that, everyone started getting food to pile onto their plates. I piled meat and vegetables onto my plate and placed gravy on top. I started to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

The moment tea was finished, I was told to go back to my room. I did so, almost unwillingly. I went to sit down on my bed when the sound of something hitting my window started. I walked over and, pulling back the curtains, peered out. Standing below my window, in the alleyway was Casey Jones. I opened the window and looked down at him.

"Mr Jones, I must say I didn't sense any stalker vibes from you at all," I said, a smirk on my face.

"I wanted to see where the mysterious library girl lives; and I must say dainty toes, not bad," Casey replied.

"Okay, now that you've seen where I live you have to go. My dad is here and he will flip if he saw you."

"Oh, come now; don't you like to let loose and have fun?" I leaned against the window sill.

"Now Mr Jones, why would I want to do that?"

"I thought girls liked to live on the wild side." A grin appeared on Casey's face that matched mine. I looked back to the door, listening for any member of my family. Hearing nothing, I turned back.

"I'll be down in a minute," I called down. I grabbed my mobile phone from my bed, climbed out the window and down the drain pipe. I jumped the last bit and faced Casey.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Always," he replied. The two of us walked down the street, talking along the way. The whole time, I wondered what had caused me to leave home just like that with someone I barely knew. My guess was that I wanted to be seen as something other than the lonesome girl in the library. Casey took me to an arcade. At first I felt uncomfortable; but only at first. After an hour that I was competing against Casey, I was surprisingly able to beat him at some arcade games. By the time midnight had come around, we had played all the arcade games at least once. We left as the arcade closed for the night. We stood out the front for a few minutes.

"What do you think of real life?" he asked. I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"It's fine," I replied, "Not as good as the fantasy world though."

"Did you want to have some more fun?" I shook my head.

"I really should get home," I said, "It would be bad if I'm not home before one; I could be in a lot of trouble."

"I'll walk you home." After a brief nod, we started back to my home. We stopped at the drain pipe.

"Let's do this again, sometime," Casey said.

"I suppose it'll be okay," I replied, "Give me your phone and I'll give you my mobile number." Casey obliged and I punched in a twelve digit number and saved it under 'Katie- Dainty toes.' I handed Casey's phone back.

"Good night, Mr Jones," I said.

"Night, dainty toes," he replied. I climbed up the pipe and entered my room. I heard a fight from the kitchen and I felt my heart skip a beat and my stomach drop. I crossed the room and opened my door. Mum and dad were arguing. I dashed to Lauren's room and entered it. Lauren was in the furthest corner of her room, right beside her bed. I went over to her. Lauren's eyes were closed, tears streaming from them; and she had her hands over her ears. I gently took her wrist, causing her to jump. The moment her eyes rested on mine, she embraced me in a hug.

"Katie, where were you?" she sobbed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He came in while mum was asleep and... and..." Horror filled my face the moment I realised what dad had done. I helped Lauren to her to her feet and led her to my room. I took her to the closet and made her hide in my washing basket, piling clothes on top of her.

"Don't move or make a sound," I ordered, in a small, rushed voice.

"Okay," was the only response from Lauren. I shut the closet door and exited my room. The moment I saw dad as I got to the kitchen, rage filled me. I bolted across the room, balling my hand into a fist. I struck, punching dad clean in the jaw with a loud crack. He stumbled back.

"You custard," I growled at him, "I thought you were a man of god." Mum stepped in between us, her hands raised in defence.

"She didn't mean that honey, " she said to dad. Dad didn't want to listen. He grabbed a knife and, pushing mum out of the way, lunged forward; stabbing me in the stomach. The first thing I felt was pain, then fear. The only thing I thought was that I had to get Lauren out of the house. I shoved dad away and threw a pan at him. He ducked, giving me just enough time to turn and run to room. I slammed my door and pushed my chair against it just as dad started pounding on the door. I grabbed a jumped and pulled it over my head. I then went to the closet and got Lauren out. I picked out a jacket and got her to put it on.

"We are going," I said, "You remember how to climb down the pipe?" Lauren nodded. "Climb down, I'll be right behind you." Lauren did as I told her. I watched her from the window. I was about to follow when my door burst off its hinges. I turned to find dad. His eyes were filled with rage. I scrambled to get through the window; however I was too slow. Dad grabbed hold of shoulders and tried to force me back in. Lauren screamed as I struggled. In my struggle, I managed to elbow him. He loosened his grip and I wrenched my arms free. I lost my balance and fell from the window and to the ground. I landed heavily on side and my glasses fell from my face.

"Katie," Lauren said, in a panicked voice, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I managed to groan out. I got up. Lauren handed me my glasses and I put them on. I took Lauren's wrist and dashed away. "We need to go somewhere safe," I said. I thought about calling Casey, decided against it and made a left right into a dead end. I puffed slightly. I don't know why but, as I looked around for a new escape route, I looked down. I saw a man hole cover that had already been half taken off. I knelt down and took it off completely, with some difficulty due to the pain in the arm I had landed on.

"Get in," I ordered. Lauren didn't make any complaints as she went down the ladder. I entered right behind her and replaced the cover with a bit more difficulty. I climbed down the rest of the ladder and felt my hit the ground with a splash.

"Lauren?!" I called out.

"I'm right here!" Lauren called back from the darkness. I pulled my phone from my pocket and used it as a light source to find my sister. We held hands and headed in a direction we had agreed upon. I kept my phone out until sewer light had shown up, giving us more light. I pocketed my phone again.

"Do you know where we are?" Lauren asked. I looked around for a sign or a indication of where we were.

"Uh... I... er..." I stammered, trying to string a sentence together.

"We're lost, aren't we?"

"We're lost." I sighed. Lauren laughed slightly. It took me a while for me to realise that she was actually crying. I stopped and turned around. I wrapped my arms around her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry," I said, "I never should have gone out tonight."

"Why? Why would he do that?"

"It's just who he is. I tried to keep you safe from him for so long. He did the same thing to Janice and me." Lauren pushed away.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were still young. Lauren looked down and felt her shirt. I looked to see a pool of blood.

"Oh my god," I exclaimed, "What else did he do?"

"It's not mine." I looked down to my stomach. Blood had leaked though my jumper and soaked it around where my wound was.

"Crap," I said. Lauren lifted my shirt and gasped.

"That looks deep," she said, starting to panic, "We need to take you to a hospital." I shook my head.

"No, that'll be the first place he'll look."

"Where do you suggest we go?"

"I... I don't know," I admitted. There was no way I was going to involve anyone else with our problem. Not too far ahead, I heard voices.

"What if it's dad?" Lauren asked.

"It's not," I replied.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Those aren't adult voice." I dashed forward, Lauren not too far behind. I turned a corner and found myself staring at four large turtle- like creatures. They froze when they saw me. Lauren stopped beside me.

"I think I've lost too much blood," I stated.

"W... What makes you say that?" replied Lauren.

"I see four turtles." My eyes fluttered and I dropped, falling into the darkness that was claiming me.

"Katie!" I heard Lauren shout out. Everything else faded and I gave into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

When I had come back from unconsciousness; my eyes still felt heavy. I forced my lids open and sat up. I had been lying in a bed with a simple purple blanket and one pillow. The room was decorated with many books; including advanced math and chemistry. There was also science equipment scattered around. I threw the blanket off and stood up. I walked out of the door and into a concrete hallway. I looked down the only way I could go. I stepped carefully; trying not to make a sound. I looked into each room I passed, but only briefly; searching for Lauren. I paused at the end of the hallway and peered out. To my left was a kitchen; to my right, a lounge room with many TV monitors. I took a few steps forward. I heard the sound of steel on steel and wood on wood. I walked into the lounge room and saw a doorway to the right of the couch. I went to it and saw four turtles fighting each other. I watched carefully at how they moved and how they used their weapons. I guessed I hadn't been hallucinating from a loss of blood.

"Again!" a voice shouted. The voice was old, but held a lot of authority. I searched for the owner of the voice. To my left, half in the shadows was a rat. He wore a kimono and held a walking frame in his paw that looked like a hand. He slammed his walking stick on the ground with a loud bang. A tap on my shoulder sent me spinning on my heels. Lauren stood before me. A grin spread on my face.

"Come on," she said, "I'm sure you have questions you want answered." I nodded.

"Yeah," I replied, "I do." Lauren led me to the kitchen table and the two of us sat down.

"First things first, how is your wound?"

"My wound?" I looked down to my shirt that now had dried blood, "Fine, I guess."

"That's good to know."

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around.

"In the sewers; not far from where you fainted actually." I buried my face in my hands.

"Oh god," I said, "Who else saw?"

"Just the guys."

"The guys?"

"The turtles that you saw." I groaned, my voice muffled by my palms. Lauren laughed. I emerged my face from hiding.

"Don't laugh," I mumbled, "How... how long have we been here?"

"Four days." My eyes widened.

"Wow, did you ever go out of the sewers?"

"No, I wanted to wait for you to wake up."

"I'm glad. When did you plan to go up to the city?"

"Not any time soon; although I want to see Janice again." Sadness washed over me and I forced it down.

"We will visit her again, we just need to wait. I don't want us to be found for a while."

"It is understandable," a voice said from behind me. I spun around. The rat from before stood there. "After hearing your story, I have decided to let you and your sister stay here if you wish." I wheeled around on Lauren.

"You told? How could you?!" I snapped.

"Katie, I had to. They would have taken us right back to the streets," Lauren replied.

"This is precisely the reason I never went to other family members. This is our problem-"

"Problem? Is that all this is? A problem?" In a fraction of a second, the two of us were on our feet, staring at each other with anger.

"Don't turn this back around on me. I protected you ever since Janice was emitted. You didn't receive anything from him as we hid you and we got what you didn't!"

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You were just a kid! You still are!"

"Don't play the role of protective sister, you aren't even an adult yet!"

"Oh; so I should have just left you in your bedroom? Is that what you wanted?!"

"Yes... no... maybe." Lauren's voice had lowered to a normal speaking sound, so I lowered mine.

"If I had left you, he would have gone back in."

"How do you know?" I shut my mouth and turned my head away.

"Perhaps my sons could take Lauren out for a walk?" the rat cut in.

"Fine," Lauren snapped back. She and the four turtles left the area through a secret door in the wall. The moment the door had shut, I couldn't stop the tears that I had forced down for years. They streamed down my face and my body trembled.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I didn't want to burden anyone else."

"I understand. Did you want to talk?" I looked to where Lauren and the turtles had left.

"Is there somewhere we can go in case they come back early?"

"Of course, follow me." I followed the rat down the hallway. On the left, just before the room I had woken up in, the rat went in. I followed. The room only had a piece of cloth covering the doorway. The room was a simple set up; with a Japanese bamboo mad for a bed with a few sheets on it. In the centre of the room sat two single cushions on either side of a small coffee table. On the coffee table sat a few martial art books and weapon holders; each with a different weapon in them. There were two swords, two sais, two nun chucks and one bo- staff. The rat sat down on one cushion.

"Do you want to sit?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I would rather stand," I replied. The rat kept silent. "Well first off, I'm Katie," I continued, "I just would feel more comfortable introducing ourselves first." The rat nodded his head only once, a slight smile on his face.

"My name is Splinter," he said. I should have seen that one coming.

"Where should I start?"

"I find the best place to start is the beginning."

"Well then, I would have been ten when everything started. Dad... Ethan came home one day. I was with Janice playing in the back yard. Mum was going out and Ethan was going to watch us for the night. At first he seemed like his typical self. He was playing with us, as a father would with his children. It wasn't until later that night he came into our room and started to make advances on me. I didn't know what to think or do as I was young, so I pushed him away. He left us alone for only a few minutes. When he came back in, he was holding a packet of cigarettes. He grabbed Janice and locked her in mum's room. Ethan then tied me to the bed and started to... have his way with me. Whenever I would cry out, he would place a lit cigarette on my arms. I then learnt to be silent whenever he would come at night. The torture went on for two years until I built up enough courage to start to fight back. Ethan started to lose interest in me and instead went after Janice. When she refused, he would beat her; but only where no one could see any marks on her body. Mum found out, but did nothing to stop it. She always left the house whenever Ethan wanted us. Janice and I would hide Lauren if he came home drunk. One night he locked mum, Lauren and me in mum's room and went straight to Janice," fresh tears fell from my eyes, "All I could hear was Janice screaming and begging for Ethan to stop. Mum kept yelling and banging on the door. I was trying to comfort Lauren. She was crying and in hysterics. Mum shouldered her way through the door and ran to Janice. That was when I noticed that Janice wasn't making any noise. I picked Lauren up off the floor and walked her to Janice. I walked around Ethan and saw Janice lying still; not moving, as if she was sleeping. Her body was covered in bruises and her nose was broken and bloodied. Ethan was sent to prison. It turns out that a neighbour heard the screaming and called the police. During that time, mum divorced him. I made a promise to myself that I would protect Lauren no matter the cost. Janice was emitted to the hospital and has been in a coma for the past two years. Ethan was released just four days ago, not long before we were brought here. I was stupid enough to leave the house for a few hours. He seized his chance that night; doing to Lauren what he did to Janice and me. I leave for one night and my promise was broken." Splinter stood up from where he sat and walked over to me. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"It is not your fault. You couldn't have known what he was going to do," he said.

"I could have predicted it. I was ten, then Janice was ten; there are no coincidences with people like him. Of course Lauren is eleven, he was bound to... make her his, even if he was late in doing so. I should have been there, stopped him before he got to her."

"You may not have been there then, but you are now."

"How can I protect her when she won't let me help her?"

"Just stay by her side; be there for her. She will appreciate it in time." I stared into Splinter's eyes.

"How much time?" I asked.

"It all depends on her and when she needs you. Listen to her and help her though life. It may take a while, but never give up on her." My mouth lifted into a half smile.

"Thank you," I said, "And I wish to thank you for keeping her safe for me."

"It is my pleasure. You and your sister are welcome to stay here for as long as you need."

"I only plan to stay until I turn eighteen. I can then legally apply for custody for both Janice and Lauren."

"You really do love your family."

"With all my heart."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

After talking with Splinter, I felt as if a large amount of weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I had gone back to the room I had woken up in and, after shutting the door, did something I hadn't done in years. I cried. I cried for what I had been through; what had happened to my sisters and everything Ethan had said to me the first time he had made advances. He kept telling me that I was to never know what it would be like to have freedom. I actually had started to believe it too. I didn't try to stop the tears until I heard the door open up. I moved to the other side of the room; furiously trying to wipe my tears away.

"Oh, I'm sorry," A voice behind me said.

"It's fine," I replied, my voice trembling as I spoke. The door shut.

"Are you alright?" I nodded.

"Yes, I'm alright." Footsteps walked around me and one of the turtles stopped in front of me. He had a purple Mask on his head with holes cut out for his eyes. He had a brown sash around his waist, elbow and knee pads on and a bo- staff holder wrapped over his right shoulder and looped under his left arm. His skin was light green and his eyes were chocolate brown in colour. He was a head taller than me. He bent down slightly to look into my eyes.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. I forced a smile.

"Not anymore," I replied, "I am... happy." I managed to laugh a little. "I'm happy," I repeated. The turtle frowned.

"Your tears are of happiness?" he questioned. I nodded, wiping the last of my tears away.

"Yes," I said, "They are. I'm sorry you had to see me this way." The turtle stood up straight and stepped back a few steps.

"I don't mind," he said, "His voice giving away that he was uncomfortable about it. I wanted to change the conversation to stop the awkward feeling I was having.

"You like advanced reading?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am sort of the geeky turtle in the family." I smiled.

"That's cool."

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I love books and I find the people that read them more normal than those that don't."

"I take it you've spent most of your life with your head in books?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Most diffidently."

"I'm Katie by the way."

"Donatello; everyone calls me Donnie, well everyone except master Splinter." I wondered who this master Splinter was and figured he might be another turtle.

"I like the name Donnie. It suits you."

"Thanks." Donnie's green skinned cheeks lightened in the form of a blush.

"Thank you," he said, in a slight mumble. The two of us fell silent for a few minutes. We shuffled awkwardly.

"Is Lauren out there?" I finally asked, breaking the silence.

"I believe so. She might be with Mikey right now."

"Mikey?"

"My brother. He has been spending a lot of time with her lately actually."

"I suppose they became friends while I was unconscious."

"Mmm, Hey are you coming out?" I thought for a moment.

"Is Lauren still mad at me?"

"I don't think so; she seems pretty calm now."

"I suppose we'll come out. If she's still mad, would it be possible for someone to take her for another walk?"

"We could get Mikey to do so. He's a bit of a goof, but he can be reliable."

"Thanks Donnie." I followed Donnie out of the room and to the large opened area of his home. Lauren was sitting on the couch with a turtle wearing an orange mask.

"Is that Mikey?" I asked, stopping Donnie in his tracks. He turned to face where I had indicated.

"Yeah, that's Mikey. Over there," he pointed to the last two turtles just coming out from the area that looked like a dojo, "That's Leo and Raph; Leo is wearing the blue mask and Raph is wearing the red."

"I see." Donnie gave me a smile and continued on his way to another area of the home. I stood still for a few minutes wondering whether or not I should interrupt Lauren and Mikey to apologize to her. The sound of a door opening started and two voices started from it. I turned and saw a boy and a girl, both my age, both my age walk in. The girl had red hair and green eyes. She wore a yellow T- shirt and a pair of shorts; and on her feet was a pair of sneakers. The boy was the one that made me clench my hands into fists. I walked right up to him and, before he could say anything to me, I thrust my fist forward; punching him in the eye. He staggered back a step or two clutching his now injured eye.

"It's your fault," was the only thing I said, before dashing through the doorway. It shut behind me and I started to walk through the sewer tunnels. I didn't care where I was going. I simply let my feet lead the way and before I knew it, I was hopelessly lost. I kicked the wall of the sewer tunnel I was in and yelled out loudly in anger. I dropped to the ground, in a sitting position, with my knees to my chest and my back to the wall.

'Damn him,' I thought to myself, 'Damn him, damn him.' As I though, it now started to sink in how immature I had been. I buried my head into my knees and let the guilt washing over me. It wasn't completely Casey's fault; it was mostly mine. How could I have been so stupid?

_"It's not your fault." _Splinter's words entered my mind. A little amount of guilt left me, only to be replaced with how I had treated Casey. The more I thought about it; fear started to set itself into my mind.

"Please don't let me turn out like him," I whispered to myself.

"Do you mean Casey?" Donnie's voice suddenly sounded. I jumped and looked up to him.

"No," I said, I meant my da... Ethan."

"I see."

"Hey, is... is Casey alright?"

"He should be. You got him pretty good. He'll have a black eye for a few weeks." I stood up.

"I'm such an idiot. I really need to control my temper."

"Your temper, yes; but you aren't an idiot."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You had the sense to punch Casey."

"I take it you don't like him?"

"Not that much." I smiled.

"Did you want to stay out here with me? I don't want to face him right now," I explained.

"Sure, hey; I could show you this neat place. It is down here, but it allows us to see the sky and keep track of the time."

"Where is it?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

As it turns out, the place Donnie was talking about was a small slab of concrete that looked like a seat, underneath a large grate. The two of us sat on it and stared up at the people walking over top of it.

"I know this isn't what you had in mind-" Donnie started.

"It's fine," I said, cutting him off, "It's been a while since I've just sat down and forgotten everything. Even if it is just for a little while."

"Didn't you just go out with Casey?"

"It wasn't a date and besides it took me away from my sister. It was sort of his fault that Ethan got to Lauren."

"I don't want to sound mean or anything, but you agreed to go out didn't you?"

"I know I am also to blame. I really should apologize."

"Did you want to go now?"

"No, I'll apologize the next time I see him. Right now I just want to stay here."

"It's fine by me. I don't want to see him and April together."

"Ah, I get it now."

"Get what?"

"This April; I am guessing that you knew her first and gained a crush-"

"No-"

"And Casey has only just entered the picture and he likes her too-"

"That's not-"

"Hey, I get it; he cut in on your turf." Donnie blushed heavily, causing me to laugh. I then smirked.

"Maybe it's not him who cut in on your turf," I said.

"What are you talking about?" Donnie asked.

"Maybe it was April that cut in." Donnie's mouth opened wide.

"You had it right the first time," he stammered, "I don't like Casey period."

"Hey, I'm just teasing. It was just really obvious from how it seemed."

"You really are too smart for your own good."

"I try." I stared back at the sky. The sun looked as if it was setting.

"We should get back. My brothers and I have night patrol soon." I nodded and stood up. Donnie led me back through the tunnels and to his home. We entered and I was glad to see that Casey was gone. I couldn't see April, so I figured she had left too. Lauren spotted me and turned her head away. I released a slight sigh. It was almost time for us to talk things out. I decided to wait until the turtles had left. Donnie went through the door I had seen him go through, before I left the home. I followed him in and looked around. It was big; not overly large. A desk sat in the far right corner with a computer, books and a white orb on top. Right near it was a large container, big enough to fit a human inside, and it was filled to the brim with green goo and what looked like a pair of eye balls and a mouth. Sprawled out in the middle of the room were many different machinery parts. Donnie sat at the desk, typing away at the computer. I walked further in; inspecting each item in the room. I stopped at the container and peered at the green goo.

"Is this some sort of experiment?" I asked.

"More or less," Donnie replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Donnie got up from his seat and walked to stand beside me.

"His name is Timothy. He was mutated by an ooze called mutagen."

"He was human?"

"Yes. I am trying to find a way to create an anti- mutagen and transform him back."

"Is he the only one?" Donnie opened his mouth to speak, when he was cut off.

"Don't tell her anything else; she could be working for the shredder." Donnie and I both turned to see Raph standing not too far away, with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"What's a paper shredder got to do with this?" I asked.

"Not _a _shredder, _the _shredder."

"Well then , who is he?"

"If you work for him you'll know. Donnie keep your mouth shut until we _all _agree that we can trust her."

"Okay Raph," Donnie said. Raph left the room.

"What is his problem?" I asked.

"He doesn't trust anyone until he believes they won't harm anyone in the family."

"Hasn't he ever taken a risk before and trusted someone right away?"

"Once; when he was just a child."

"What happened?"

"You'll have to ask him that."

"Why?"

"He... well he feels guilty for what happened."

"When is a safe time to ask?" Donnie shrugged.

"It varies," he said, "Maybe wait a few weeks or so."

"Okay; oh change of subject, but that room I'm staying in, is it yours?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to take over it."

"It's fine, I don't usually go to sleep until late."

"If you ever want your room back, just tell me. I won't be upset or mad." Donnie's lips curled into a half smile.

"I really should get back to work," he said, as he walked back to the desk and sat down.

"I'm sorry if I distracted you." I took one last look at Timothy and left the room. Lauren was just vanishing down the hallway. I followed. She went into a room and the door shut. I went to know when I heard Mikey speak, causing me to stop just inches from the wood.

"What's up?" he asked, "Ever since Katie woke up, you've been upset." It didn't take long for Laruen to reply.

"I just don't understand why she never told me about dad."

"She said she was trying to protect you, well shouted it more like."

"If she was, why did she leave the night he came back?"

"The only way to know is to ask."

"What if she won't tell me? No, if she kept secrets from me, she doesn't deserve to protect me."

"Seems harsh, dudette. She is your sister after all."

"It's not harsh. She kept me in the dark; now she gets left behind." I brought my hand down. Was that really what she wanted? For me to leave her picture of happiness? The more I thought, the more it seemed like a good idea. She had the turtles and Splinter to keep her safe. I would just be nothing but a waste of space. It was then I made up my mind. I would leave that night, after the turtles got back from night watch and everyone was asleep and find somewhere to go. I went to Donnie's room, shut the door and found a piece of paper and a grey lead. I began to write.

_Dear Lauren, _

_I am sorry about what happened. If I could turn the clock back and change it, I would do so in a heartbeat. However I can't change the past. To make things easier on the both of us, I am leaving you here; in the care of Splinter. I hope you find him to be like the father we never had. In time I hope you can forgive me for making this decision and that you will be happier for it. If you can resist, don't ever go back to mum or try to find me. You will only make things worse between us._

_~Katie._

I folded the note it half and wrote Lauren's name on it. I waited for a few hours, for the turtles to come back from their night watch and fall asleep. It was dark and silent when I stepped foot out of Donnie's room. I went to the kitchen table and was about to place the note on the table.

"What are you doing?" The question was so sudden that it made me jump. I turned. Donnie stood there, his arms crossed and his head tilted slightly.

"I... I was just..." I gave a sigh, "I'm doing what Lauren wanted. She doesn't want me around anymore."

"She said that to you?" Donnie asked, surprise in his voice as well as on his face. I shook my head.

"No, but I heard her talking to Mikey."

"Are you sure it was you she was talking about?"

"Our only other sister is in a coma. There is no way that Lauren would hold a grudge against her."

"How long will you be gone?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Not sure; I just need to get away for a while."

"Can't you stay here a little longer?"

"No I can't.

"Where will you go? You said so yourself that you have nowhere to go." I turned my gaze away.

"I know," I said. I handed the note over to Donnie. "Please make sure that Lauren get's that." I turned to walk away. I only took one step what Donnie gently grabbed hold of my wrist; making me stop in my tracks.

"Katie," he said, "Trust me when I say that running away is not the answer." I bowed my head and stared at the ground, not wanting to look at him.

"Donnie, please just give Lauren the note." I could feel tears springing to my eyes. I shook Donnie off me and faced him for a fleeting moment. "I have to do this," I continued, "I might return in the future. Tell everyone... I'm sorry." Without another word, I left the home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

The moment I had reached the streets of the city, I was off and running again. I had only just covered the man hole, when a small group of four well muscled men spotted me. They talked amongst themselves for a few seconds before I heard one say: "That's her. Grab her." I was off like a rocket. I was running this way and that, following no set route. A few times I could swear I felt myself being chased to where they wanted me to go. One minute I would be alone and the next one or more men would appear right in front of me; forcing me to choose a different direction. I was beginning to tire. My speed started to slow and my legs begged for me to stop. I refused. If anything, I forced myself to go faster. The pathway split of into two directions; however the path to my left was blocked off by one of the men. I darted right; right into a dead end.

"No," I managed to pant out. I spun on my heels. Two of the group's four, grabbed my arms; holding me in place. The other two stepped forward. The one on the right had black hair and green eyes; while the one on the left had obviously blue dyed hair and grey eyes. The black haired man smiled.

"Miss Katie," he said, "It is such an honour to meet you."

"Yeah, too bad the pleasure is all yours," I snapped back.

"My, my, what a temper."

"Get over it."

"Where is your sister? We would very much like to see her as well."

"Oh yeah? Well guess what. I'm not telling you spit."

"Oh come now, we can be civilised about this."

"I highly doubt that." The black haired man took another step forward.

"All we want is to reunite you two with your father." I gritted my teeth.

"All the more reason to not tell you. You can tell that bastard that Lauren is not his to take." With that I gathered saliva in my mouth and spat at the man's feet. Instantly, the blue haired man ran forward and cracked his fist against the side of my head. Instant black out.

#

I woke to find myself in a large bedroom. I was lying in a queen sized bed; which had a red silk covering. A built in wardrobe sat opposite me; a window to my left with purple curtains; and a door just beside it on the next wall. I got up from the bed and steadied myself while my head pounded. Finding my balance, I went straight to the door and tried to open it; only to discover that it was locked. I turned around. I walked to the window and tried it. It opened with ease. I looked down and groaned in annoyance. The window was way higher than the bedroom window I was used to at mum's home. I looked at each side of the window, on the outside, looking for something to help me get out. There wasn't any piping; although there were windows on either side of me. I estimated that they were a jump away. I moved to the left and reached for the next window over. I had only made it halfway; and that was with me completely out of the window, pressed up against the building, only hanging on from one hand and with one foot in the bottom corner. I pulled back. Taking a deep breath, I tensed my leg, preparing to jump. I lunged. My feet landed on the window sill only to slip. I fell and grabbed the sill with my hands. My heart thumped loudly, as I hung on; afraid of letting go and falling. I tried to climb back up. It was very difficult as there was barely any room for my fingers to grip to. My fingers slipped and I fell. My nails scrapped along the side of the building. My feet landed on the ground and I heard something snap. I fell backwards, landing on my butt. My leg stuck out at an awkward angle. I clasped a hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming. Pain flew up and down my leg. I crawled using my hands and good leg, much to my leg screaming at me to stop. I made my way to the edge of what looked like a forest. I entered the tree line and stopped at the base of a tree. I took large breathes, trying to keep quiet. Looking around, I tried to find something to bind my leg straight with. I crawled a little further, finding two thick sticks that would be perfect. I straightened my leg, trying once again to not scream. I ripped my jean leg from my good leg and used the strips to tie the sticks to my leg. Leaning against a tree, I used it to stand up. The pain was a little more bearable. I glanced around. It was then that I knew where I was. I was at the family home that Ethan owned. I had come up a few times, before life became hell of course. If I remembered correctly; there was a road just behind it; past the forest. I limped; hissing with every second step. I made about halfway when a sound of leaves underfoot reached my ears. I froze in my tracks. It was too quiet for my liking. Not one sound from a bird. I moved forward, quicker this time. Voices sounded not too far behind me.

"Where is she?"

"She can't have gone far!"

"Find her before the boss kills us!" I burst out of the trees and into the path of an oncoming car. Its tires screeched and the car stopped just inches from me. One of the back windows rolled down.

"Get in," a female voice barked at me. I didn't think twice. I got in. The moment I shut the door, the car squealed away and down the road. I breathed out in relief and sank back into the seat. I then noticed that I was in a limousine. I turned to the person sitting beside me. It was a girl, maybe my age or possibly older. She had short, dark brown hair and bronze eyes. She wore a black, long- sleeved sweater and black pants. She had black mascara around her eyes and red over top that. On her lips was a light shade of red lipstick.

"Thank you," I said, "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up."

"It is my pleasure," the girl replied, "Can I ask who you were running from?"

"I don't know who they are exactly, but I can guess they worked for... for my dad."

"Why would they be chasing you?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"They were probably hired to find me and maybe my sister too."

"Hardcore, what did you do?"

"It wasn't exactly what I did; although I did take my sister and ran away." I then relayed what I had been through, minus meeting the turtles and splinter, up to the point of meeting the girl. The girl leaned forward in her seat and pulled out a bottle of water from a small bar fridge. She held it out for me, which I took gratefully.

"So, what's your name?" the girl asked. I downed a few mouthfuls of water before answering.

"Katie," I replied.

"Nice to meet you; I'm Karai."


End file.
